


A gift

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Grayromantic Rock Lee, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: It's the day before Neji's birthday, and he gets drunk.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; the moment love hits.  
> I wrote some part of it by February and continued it in March, honestly just an excuse to write a drunk Neji, XD  
> I hope you like it!!

"Leeee, catch mee..."

Neji walked in the direction where the black haired man was, his steps messy and his eyes closed. In one of the steps, he stepped over his own foot, losing all balance and falling. But Lee caught him, as he always would, before his body hit the floor.

"Um, Neji, are you okay?", Lee asked, looking at his friend with worry in his eyes. He squeaked when the other man suddenly got closer to his face, staring at him, before... squeezing his cheeks?

"Your skin is so _sooooft_ , I love it", Neji exclaimed, giggling. His nose was redder than usual, his face covered by a dark blush. "You're so warm..."

"Um, did you-". Lee couldn't keep talking, as his friend wrapped him with his arms, his chin in his shoulder and more laughing coming from the slightly taller man. "You are drunk", he realized, noticing how... affective Neji was.

They had returned from a mission the previous day, and the obligatory break was already ongoing with their team. It was common for Neji to stay in his apartment, as he wasn't comfortable in his own home and he didn't want to feel awkward with Tenten or Gai; maybe it was because his birthday was the day after, but he didn't think his friend would attack the wine _before_ his special day.

He was wrong, and it took a drooled embrace for him to notice. Neji let himself fall over him, still glued to his body.

"I'm tireed... ha, I sound like _Shikamaru!_ What a drag", Neji exclaimed, smiling. His lips were close to Lee, to his neck, a warm breath sending shivers to his back.

"Um, I think you should rest, my rival!", the black haired man suggested, trying to carry his _(uncooperative)_ friend, who simply laughed in his arms. "Come on, Neji, let me help you."

"Alright, alright...", Neji muttered, hugging him again. He became silent after that, his breathing slow and calm. Lee sighed, finally being able to carry his friend to his room, tensing when he just rested in his chest.

His eyes were closed already, not moving at all, just the soft movement of his stomach as he inhaled and exhaled. Lee gently placed him in his mattress, to find his spare one to be able to sleep.

... that would've worked, if he had a spare mattress. If it didn't got wrecked one day he trained inside, when a dense rain covered the whole village enough to make missions be suspended for a while. 

"Leeee...", he heard his friend calling him from behind, his voice deeper than what he remembered. When had his voice became deep... why was he noticing that _now_ , of all possible moments?

"Is something wrong, my rival?", the sober man asked, approaching his friend. Neji was covered in blankets, his white shirt in the floor- he would pick that up later, when his friend fell asleep. 

"Come closer...", Neji whispered, smiling softly. "I want to give you something."

"But, ah, tomorrow it's _your_ birthday", Lee started, obeying his friend. He sat in the border of the bed, at his side. "You don't have to give me any-"

Lee didn't think he would be interrupted in middle of his phrase. At least not by another pair of lips over his own, of the weight of his friend throwing him out of the bed.

His cheeks felt like they were traveling to Suna in middle of the Summer, his heart was beating too fast, like it would explode. The worst part of it was that he just... couldn't separate from him. He had the strength, but this felt _good_. Neji tasted like the wine he drank, and maybe that was the only thing that could be bad.

Lee hugged the brunet, doubtful at first. He was drunk, he- what if he didn't want that? Maybe it was an impulse given by the alcohol, maybe he didn't like him in that way. Lee himself wasn't sure of being straight, after feeling his lips over his own... 

"Mm, Ne-", he tried talking when his friend separated from him, to move wild hair strands from his eyes. He was interrupted by another kiss, less desperate this time. Slower.

Lee closed his eyes, somehow managing to continue the kiss, probably kissing his chin instead one or two times. His body relaxed and, had not half of his body been in the bed and the other half in the floor, he would've fallen asleep there. Hearing laughs made him look again, in awe, at the brown haired man over him. He was grinning victoriously, slowly retreating to the mattress while helping Lee to get up too.

"That's all, I don't want more", Neji announced, staring at the wall. "Maybe tomorrow."

Neither of them talked for a while, one was too embarrassed and the other was falling asleep. The brown haired man had finally calmed down, alcohol taking the best of him.

Was that what his friend wanted? To be... _more_ than friends?

In another occasion, Lee would've said no. If what happened that night hadn't, well, happened. It wasn't even over and he was already getting nervous about what would occur the next day. Lee sighed, staring at the bare skin of his friend as if it had some kind of answer. He could notice how he was shaking; after all, it was Winter. Neji was asleep already, he wasn't going to cover himself... he could get sick. So Lee hugged him from behind, doubt in his mind and heart. The feeling was stronger when his friend hummed, happy with his action.

Lee bit his lower lip; his friend was drunk, he probably didn't like him. But those kisses left his thoughts in middle of a hurricane, what if he was just afraid of being rejected? What if he was horny and didn't want anything serious with him?

He ended up listening to Neji's heart, noticing how slow it became as he entered the deeper stages of sleep. His skin was so warm, so soft; most of the scars from missions were healed with secret Hyuga balms, except for a large one in his chest. It looked weird, but Lee never asked how he got it; maybe it was from a S-rank mission from before the war, or before Tenten and him became jonin and joined him in that type of dangerous missions.

Maybe he could ask him later. For now, he relaxed, eyes closed and covered by long hair.

~

"My head..."

He woke up in a strange place. It was dark, warm, yet he didn't feel in danger. His eyes were burning, but his throat felt worse.

Neji tried moving away, just to sense a pressure in his side. He tensed, recognizing the shape of two arms thanks to the shape of the foreign muscles in his stomach. Then he heard a faint snore from behind him- someone had their head resting in his back, and he didn't know who. His mind was foggy, he couldn't recognize their chakra in this state... had he drank, the previous night? He didn't remember, and that probably was the case. _Nothing_ was certain.

He wanted to escape the stranger's embrace, he really did. But... their heartbeat was soothing, the blankets they were laying in were soft, covering his naked body in a comfortable way. Neji closed his eyes again, deciding to figure out what had happened when his mind was clear.

The unknown person shifted their position, startling him up again. They freed him, groaning for a reason that the man couldn't figure out right now. 

"Uugh...", was what they said at first, with a deep voice. It had that tone because of the tiredness, being softer when he was more awake, has he had heard bim since the was young.

Wait. He recognized his voice.

"Lee?", Neji asked to the other man, not daring to look at him now. When he realized he was actually naked, from the hips and upwards, he threw all his hair to his chest.

"Oh, you're awake."

A lamp was turned on in an instant, blinding the brown haired man for a second. He slowly opened his eyes again, finding his friend standing in front of him.

"What happened last night?", Neji asked, not looking at Lee directly. What if he saw him? It would be awkward and lead to questions, and he wasn't in the mood to answer him. Not now.

"You got drunk", Lee stated, confirming what he suspected. "You were very... _affectionate_ with me."

The words guided his memories; not many, but some were still there. He remembered touching his friend's face, spending long minutes squeezing his cheeks and enjoying his warmth. He also remembered falling in his arms, letting himself be carried to safety. And... oh no...

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I was...", Neji muttered, feeling his cheeks warming up at thinking of the night. Of feeling those thin, soft lips, in his own; he did enjoy the start of his birthday, but Lee... was he alright with all of that?

"... I should've stopped you, isn't it?"

Neji froze, unable to look at him again. His voice was barely audible; he never talked like this, not even when he almost had to give up being a shinobi. It was strange; wasn't he angry at him? Why was he filled with doubt...?

"I just... I don't know, Neji. It felt good...", Lee whispered, sighing. "You were drunk. I know it was just because of the alcohol, and it's completely fine if you don't want to talk about that."

"What? No, Lee, I...", Neji finally looked at his friend, noticing with a frown how down he looked. He got out of the bed, the bareness of his chest forgotten as he hugged Lee. "I want to talk about our kiss, Lee. I've liked you for so long... but, ah, you used to like Sakura. I thought you were straight."

"Me too", the black haired man exclaimed, smiling. Neji giggled, blushing a little. "Yesterday, you made me think things better..."

The embrace was returned, warmth sharing between the two. There was a time in which Neji was the tallest of them, for a mere millimeter. Now he had to look up to look at Lee in the eyes, the dark pools that were observing him too. He felt safe in his arms, protected. Maybe they had to sort everything out, or at least _he_ had to, but they were sharing a quiet moment together, enjoying the company of the other in peace.

"Neji, I almost forget something", Lee whispered, playing with the end of his long hair.

"What is it?", Neji asked, a soft smile decorating his face.

He felt another pair of lips over his own, and a nose hitting his by accident. They laughed again, separating to go and eat breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Neji. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize Google Docs gave you the pages you have in a Doc in your PC!!! They're 5 pages ahh!  
> Also. The spaces bother me, between the dialogues and narration. But they look cramped otherwise, so I leave them like that.  
> What did you think of the story? I hope you enjoyed it :D see you!


End file.
